1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to lenses. More specifically, the present invention provides encapsulation of a liquid optical material using a solid optical material with improved structural integrity and reduced visibility of any liquid optical material seal feature.
2. Background Art
Electro-active lenses generally include a liquid optical material (e.g., liquid crystal) encapsulated or contained by one or more solid, transparent optical materials. Conventional methods and structures for containing the liquid optical material often result in a visible seal ring on the lens indicating the positioning of the liquid optical material. These visible seal rings are cosmetically undesirable to consumers.
In conventional liquid crystal displays (LCDs), sealing features can typically be hidden behind an opaque frame or bezel. Such structures, however, are not viable for ophthalmic lenses and spectacle lenses in particular.
To date, methods and structures designed to reduce the visibility of any liquid optical material seal in an ophthalmic lens often compromise the structural integrity of the lens. As such, conventional methods for processing such lenses (e.g., conventional methods for cutting and edging a lens) can cause containment of the liquid optical material to be disturbed and can also disrupt the ability to alter the refractive index of the liquid optical material electronically. Consequently, many prior art electro-active lenses are not commercially viable products.
Accordingly, what is needed is an electro-active lens and method for manufacturing the same that encapsulates liquid crystal using solid transparent optical material such that the visibility of any liquid crystal seal feature is substantially reduced, while simultaneously providing a structurally robust lens that can be processed to fit a spectacle frame without disrupting containment of the liquid crystal or the ability to alter its refractive index electronically.